The Daughter Of The Sea
by The Demi-Cath
Summary: Everyone in Camp Half Blood finds out that there is another child of Poseidon. Join Cath Garcia and her best friend (who is also a half blood which she didn't know he was) Nick Anders for the start of their biggest journey yet.


_1_

"Cath, Cath wake up!"

"Mom, can't you just give me five more minutes?"

It was six in the morning and Cath does not like to be disturbed by this hour. She always love to sleep in even though it meant she might be late for school. "Just get up, breakfast is served already" Vanessa said, then all of a sudden Cath got up her wooden framed bed, and push the comforter out and yelled "Eggs and Bacon!" she ran downstairs as fast she could and went to the dining room, "You better prepare your things, Nick will arrive anytime soon, then door swung open,

"Hey Cath, hi Ms. Garcia"

"Sup Nick, so you joining me for breakfast again I see"

"Of course, I mean your mom's cooking is the best"

"Well that is true, I love bacon, and mom cooks them very well"

"I'm glad you like it, but better hurry, you still need to get to class"

Cath's school looked like a light red in the morning sun, when they got in, they went to their lockers to pick up some books, "Some what are you planning for Christmas break?" Nick said, "Oh you know the usual just hanging out with friends and family" Cath replied "how about you?"

"The same as yours, I was just asking since it's almost December, I mean two weeks away"

"Well you could also have asked somebody what she's doing for her birthday"

"Oh yeah, when was your birthday again?" Nick said, and scratching his head, blushing,

"It's one week away, it's November 21, right?"

"Yeah, why?"

"I was right"

They walked through the halls crammed with a lot of students going in every direction, they went right to a classroom which felt very cozy, since there were no desks, just an area with carpeted floor with pillows everywhere. Cath and Nick sat in area with pink and blue pillows around the front of the room, then they heard a loud knock and their English professor, Sir Matthews came in, "Ok class" Matthews said in a low voice, then writing on the board, "who can tell me, what are the elements of speech, give me one, Nick"

"One element of speech is emphasis"

"Great, anyone else?"

He wrote on the board, all of the answers of the students, although, it was hard for Cath read all this because of her Dyslexia, somehow, when she looks at the board, all she can see were familiar letters from another class, _but which one?_ , she thought for a moment. Time seemed to pass by around her, then before she knew it, the bell rang,

"What's our next class" she asked,

"Greek History" Nick replied

"Of course! Now I remember"

"Why, don't tell me"

"yes, earlier the words seemed to jumble and become Greek letters"

"Well did you understand?"

"I did, it's strange, I don't have a Greek bloodline like you do"

"Oh no, this is bad, you're in danger, we have to get to the Greek History classroom, fast"

When they got to the classroom, Nick told Cath to stay outside, he went to their professor to talk to him in private.

"We found another one"

"well of course we did, why do you think I went undercover as your Greek history substitute?"

Professor Sam's voice was deep and professional.

"It's not just that, we don't know her godly parentage, we have to get her to camp to keep her safe, by the time we know, we should train her"

The day was over, and as usual, Nick and Cath would go home together, but something seems strange about Nick, he seemed to be in a hurry, most of the time, they would talk about assignments and other things that happened in school. By the time they got home, Nick asked Cath's mom to talk to her for a few minutes.

"We need to get her there"

"Why, is it happening?"

"Yes, and we need to get her to safety as soon as possible"

After talking for a while, they came out of the kitchen.

"Pack your things "

"Mom, we just got here, why"

"Just pack your things, all of it, we need to get you somewhere"

 **Note: If you can guess what this is about, I know what you're thinking, it may have been a little bit obvious.**


End file.
